


Ultraviolence

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John a older man falls for the young seventeen year old Sherlock after a dinner at the Holmes estate.<br/>They begin a intimate relationship.<br/>They go to the Holmes families winter cabin where they spend an intimate month together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolence

Sherlock didn’t really remember how or why he met John. It wasn’t a coincidence because the universe is rarely so lazy. John was older then he was. He was a doctor who from the beginning was one of Mycroft’s friends. John was studying at the same university as Mycroft and in some way they connected. It wasn’t until John came over for dinner. One of Mycroft’s ways to show their parents that he weren’t lonely. John got very interested in Sherlock.  
”My you never told me that you had a brother” John whispered.  
”Oh yeah that thing...yes that is my stupid brother” Mycroft muttered while taking a whole spoon of Cake into his mouth. Mycroft who was trying to get John on his knees that night. But of course did his stupid brother have to ruin everything. 

John and Sherlock had an very interesting conversation. Sherlock told John all about his cases. And all John did was smiling and saying ”Amazing!”and ”You are really brilliant!”. The praise made Sherlock blush. 

John had Sherlock on his knees a month later 

And Sherlock lost his virginity to John


End file.
